Onto the fair!
by PerryRulezDaWorld
Summary: Kisame X OC. When he agrees to go to the fair with her, he had no idea of the explosive events that would happen when they get stuck on the ferris wheel FLUFF Read


_**Okey Dokey.**_

_**I know i havent written anything in a while and i'm really sorry!**_

_**I mean, really sorry. Ive had piles of work to complete for college including 4 assignments, 4 sets of questions to write and a presentation on animal cruelty to put together.**_

_**Why animal cruelty? Cos i'm going animal care and we had to present a case on subjects that, well hurt animals or use animals in a way that shouldn't be allowed.**_

_**Anyway**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT OF THE STORY. I ONLY OWN SUIMAYA-CHAN AND THE PLOT TO THIS STORY**_

_**OKAY?!?!?!**_

* * *

_**He was tall**_

_**She was short**_

_**He had small black eyes**_

_**She had large yellow eyes**_

_**He had short blue hair**_

_**She had long black hair**_

_**One thing for sure, they were total opposites, but they shared one common interest.**_

_**He loved her**_

_**She loved him**_

_**But both kept their feeling a secret from each other, and everyone else around them.**_

* * *

'Please Kisame!.!.!.!' She whined like a child at the man in front of her, stomping her foot like a child because she couldn't get her own way. Although she knew that she could get through to him, she ALWAYS got her own way with Kisame.

'Sumi!!, if i've told you once, i've told you a million times. I am not taking you to the fair. No, no and no!' He shouted, but not seriously. He always loved the way she whined like a child. It made look even more adorable. Her big yellow eyes always made him go weak at the knees for her. Thankfully she never noticed the slight pink tinge that always appeared across his cheeks when she got close to him.

'Please Kisame-KUN!! Or else i would have got dressed up for nothing. And you know that Kakuzu-san doesn't like us wearing things for nothing just to waste washing powder. Pwease!!' She replied giving him her best puppy dog face she knew he just couldn't resist. Her yellow eyes glistened with crocodile tears as her bottom lip began to tremble. He let out a deep sigh and she knew she had won.

'Suimaya, I... Oh fine, get your coat, but we aren't staying long' He finally gave in while running a hand through his blue locks in a stressed manor. He really didn't want to go to the Sakura festival but once again Suimaya had wrapped him around her little finger. He just couldn't say no to her.

They were the only ones who hadn't gone, because Kisame was too protective of Sumi.

He always said it was because she was like a little sister to him.

Everyone knew the truth though, well everyone except Sumi that is.

As the two left the darkness of the Akatsuki hideout, they were totally unaware or the two sets of eyes watching then, with an evil plan in mind. Red eyes as hot as fire, and blue eyes as cod as ice.

The walk to the festival was quite peaceful for the two, both were wearing civilian clothing Kisame had transformed so he wouldn't be recognised, because truthfully, he didn't want to ruin Suimayas night.

The silence wasn't an akward silence but an extremely comfortable silence.

Words would ruin this moment, as they walked relatively close together, underneath the sakura trees which were fully blossomed, occasionally looking at the other one through the corner of their eyes, without the other one knowing.

There feelings for eachother were as clear as the sun to everyone else around them, but they themselves were oblivious to the others feelings.

After 10 minutes of walking in silence they finally arrived at the festival.

It was a lot bigger, and a lot busier then any of them imagined.

There were roller coasters and cotton candy and a big wheel and many other thing.

'Ooooh Kisame, lets go get some candy floss, please' She laughed dragging him over and getting two large cones of Candy floss.

Kisame couldn't help but chuckle at her face when she saw how big her candly floss was and start eating straight away while giving him his.

He had never had candy floss before but he was looking forward to trying something that excited Sumi soo much.

As soon as the sugary goodness (^__^) entered his mouth, a smile made its way across his face.

He couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle as he looked over at Sumi.

She had eaten all her cotton candy and had bits of blue and pink all around her mouth.

When she realised what he was laughing at she blushed and turned away before licking it all off.

Although she felt totally embarrassed, he found it cute.

Other members, especially Itachi, found her immaturity annoying, but Kisame was totally different.

He admired her because she made fun out of bad situations and always managed to put a smile on every ones face, and that's one of the main reasons he liked her.

Before he could react, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ferris wheel where they lined up for about ten minutes and got on.

Once they were at the top, the wheel stopped, giving them a magnificent view of the sunset.

Although they loved the view, they couldn't help but wonder what was going on, but their unspoken questions were soon answered when they saw Hidan and Kakuzu running away from the Ferris wheel, Kakuzu looking slightly peeved and hidan looking very smug,

'Something going on' Kisame muttered under his breath.

'Yeah, but its not as if they're going to do something dangerous to us, so we might as well enjoy the view while we can' Sumi said with her usual peppiness as she leant back and relaxed with her eyes on the view infront.

Kisame couldn't help but smile to himself as he relaxed with Sumi laying her head on her shoulder while his arm wrapped itself around her waist.

'Sumi, um can i tell you something?' Kisame suddenly asked just as the sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon

'Sure Kisa-Kun, you can tell me anything, umm why are you blushing?' She asked the man beside her, whos face was turning an unusual shade of purple.

'No matter what, well always be friends right?' He asked, gulping, worried about her answer.

'Kisame, whats wrong? What have you done!? Your scaring me!' Sumi shouted slightly, tears glistening in her yellow eyes as she worried about what her friend was going to tell her.

'Just say that we will be friends no matter what!'

'Fine, we'll be friends no matter what. Now tell me whats bugging you!'

'Sumi, I...I love you.' He said, looking down at his feet as a tear slid out of his eye

'Kisame, I, I don't know what to say, how long have you felt this way?' She asked shocked, a crystaline tear making its way out of her eye.

'A while, i guess i first realised it last year, that day we got into that fight and you ran away. I felt so bad, i didn't want to hurt you and i was soo mad a myself for making you cry.'

She smiled and slowly slipped her hand into his own. This caused him to look up at her, eyes filled with sadness and guilt.

'I love you too fish sticks' She giggled, tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

The look in his eyes changed from sadness to shock and happiness.

Neither could help but close their eyes as they slowly leaned into each other until their lips touched slightly.

At that exact moment their lips touched, the sun finally set and a mass of fireworks were fired into the starry sky.

They pulled away to see Deidara and Tobi on one of Deidara's clay birds looking very pleased with themselves. (Tobis still wearing his mask)

'I think weve been set up' She whispered softly into his ear

'I think so too' He answered just as quietly before smiling and pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

_**(**_A/N:Her yellow eyes are exactly like Orochimarus eyes. Because this is my story and i said so, so if anyone wants to complain and say 'Oh well she cant have eyes like that', I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, THIS IS MYSTORY AND I WILL WRITE WHAT I LIKE AND MAKE THE CHARACTERS HOWEVER I WANT. Sorry but i had a message telling me i should change one of my stories because i didn't portray Gaara correctly and i was a shit writer because my story wasn't anything like the anime)


End file.
